


Sex

by AlternateUniverses



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School AU, Infidelity, M/M, just Steve and Tony being horny teenagers, no-one actually has sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateUniverses/pseuds/AlternateUniverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school AU where Steve and Tony get drunk at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex

“You wanna know a secret?” Tony asks, drawing the word out with a smirk.

Steve quirks an eyebrow at him before bursting out laughing. Everything about this situation – his bike, Tony’s Chucks thrown across the grass, the funny feeling in his head from too much bourbon – is absurd. “What?” he asks.

Tony pushes up onto his knees and leans in, breath hot against Steve’s ear, chest pressing against Steve’s arm. Steve suppresses a shiver as Tony exhales once, softly, before speaking.

“I know you’re not as clean-cut as you want everyone to believe,” he breathes, intimate, before reaching up and squeezing hard on Steve’s shoulder where Clay just finished inking the top of his sleeve that afternoon. Steve bites back a whine of pain, exhaling all in a rush to keep from making a noise. He turns his head to meet Tony’s eyes, black in the dark of the yard. They’re only a few metres away from the party, bass booming and sophomores laughing drunkenly in the background, but it feels like miles leaning against his bike with Tony fucking Stark whispering secrets in his ear.

“Is that so?” he challenges softly. Tony’s eyes widen, blacken even further. He leans in.

He leans in, and then they’re kissing, bourbon-flavoured and desperate and laced with pain where Tony’s still leaning against his fresh tattoo. Steve reaches out, one hand to Tony’s hip, the other splayed firmly between his shoulders, his favourite way to hold a lover (but you haven’t had any lovers, have you Steve?) and pulls him close. Tony giggles and falls, still kissing, cradled in Steve’s lap and hidden again, safe, behind the bike, because if Peggy found out…

Steve breaks away with a gasp. “Shit, Tony, I’m so sorry,” he says, and he’s apologising and shoving and rubbing at his lips, trying to rub the feeling of full lips and three-day stubble that Tony’s so proud of away. His face is on fire and he’s hard in his jeans and he wants nothing more than to pull Tony close, kiss him senseless, make out for hours the way Peggy never wants to. But he can’t, he can’t because if Peggy found out that would be then end of them, the row to end all rows, screaming through the corridors and across the football field, and there wouldn’t be a soul in the school who wouldn’t know that Steve Rogers cheated on Peggy, perfect Peggy Carter, with Tony fucking Stark, who’s too smart and tries too hard and makes no secret out of the fact that he thinks he’s better than them, than all of them, and is just biding his time before he can get the fuck out of Dodge.

“Aw, Tony,” Steve says, and he has no idea what he’s saying, what he wants to say, except that Tony’s sprawled across the grass, hurt and horny and confused. “Fuck.” And now he’s scrubbing his hands across his face and along the back of his neck and Tony’s gotten with the program and is getting to his knees, leering and smirking and “Guess I was wrong, hey Rogers, you’re just as much of a goody two-shoes as everyone says you are,” and _hurt_ , brown eyes full of hurt and before Steve can apologise again he’s gone, back towards the house and the bourbon and another, more willing, body.

“Fuck,” Steve says again, and he knows he’s fucked up (just not how), so he gets on his bike and hightails it out of there. Bucky will be fine. He always is.


End file.
